144813-i-want-compensation-carbine
Content ---- ---- Protostar Academy doesn't teach you how to avoid buying housing decor. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Damn, and here I though I was an altoholic at around 12.... | |} ---- ---- Profession: Architect LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT SPENDING 4 HOURS MAKING SCRUB BRUSH. | |} ---- We should start a class lawsuit, damn Protostar didn't put warning on crates! I require new fancy fabkit! Oops. | |} ---- ---- ---- Do what I do. Ignore housing, but horde decor anyways "just in case" :P | |} ---- Ahh, so that's why I keep finding houses with huge walls built around them with absolutely no entrance. Those walls were probably proportianate to the old plot size. Mystery solved. Edited October 22, 2015 by TheResult | |} ---- :lol: :lol: :lol: <3 Protostar. | |} ---- ---- Great, now not only do I have a housing issue now i am thinking about HAM which is my other addiction. Well played sir, well played :P | |} ---- And this is why I love the fact that SWTOR's housing is Account Wide. If Carbine were to give me Account Wide Housing I would be soooooooo happy I may even, just for a second, like a Lopp. Let me use Decor from all my Toons on one plat until I get it how I want, then I'll happily spend money to unlock another plot to use what's left of my Decor pool. In SWTOR I only need one House, but I have 4 and all of them have had some money spent on them - in fact I've spent close to £60 just on housing in the last 2 months. In Wildstar I have 5 houses, but because I can't have just one house for all my toons, and because I swap which toon I am playing almost weekly so they all keep progressing I have spent precisely £0.00 on housing in Wildstar. There's a lesson there for Carbine; can they learn it in time? All The Best | |} ---- You realize rested xp is the same when you logout on another person's plot, and that you're automatically neighbors with all your alts, and that most decor and fabkits aren't soulbound now? You de facto have shared housing, just mail everything you get to one alt until you're done. | |} ---- This is truth, and exactly how I'm furnishing my alt's plot. Lana is farming and making the decor for the farm and the alt reaps the benefits. | |} ---- Yack... SWTOR housing. You can actually develop only one house, you know that all your alts count as roommates and capable to edit decor? That's what I'm usually doing. On alts I have gathering plots, gardens, crafting station, portals to diff locations. And messing around with decor on my "main" housing. Easy peasy. What I actually like like in SWTOR "housing" is access to auction house and account wide bank. | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh... crap... WHY did I NOT see this? Crap crap crap... I need to get ready even more than before. It's gonna be AWESOME! | |} ---- ---- ----